The present invention relates to an apparatus for the dispensing of granular material from a storage box container. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for the convenient dispensing of granular material from a container into a receiving device in predetermined amounts.
Certain types of granular materials such as soaps and detergents, swimming pool chemicals, certain industrial and commercial powders and the like are obtained by the user in large storage box containers, such as the five pound "King Size" box of laundry detergent or the four pound container of swimming pool additive. While purchases of these granular materials are economic in such large sizes, the user is confronted with the difficulty of having to dispense small, relatively accurate quantities of the granular materials into receiving means, e.g. measuring cups. It is extremely difficult, for example, for the average user to pick up a five pound box of soap powder and pour a specified amount, e.g. 11/2 cups into a 2 cup size measuring cup. Not only is the filling very inaccurate and frequently excess powder must be returned to the box, but also spillage of the granules is a frequent occurrence.
The present invention is directed to the minimization of the inaccuracies, energies expended and spillages which occur when the user of large storage box containers of granular material dispense the material into smaller receiving devices. Thus, the present invention enables the user to dispense the granular material with more accuracy, more quickly, less spillage, and less effort than currently employed.